Berry Christmas Blackmail
by ronweasleyismybae123
Summary: Mix Christmas, a dash of berry tarts and love blazing between Ron and Hermione. Of course there's also our favourite mischief makers Fred and George.
1. Chapter 1

**Berry Christmas Blackmail**

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters or the settings BUT I do own the plot._

"Look, it's snowing!" an excited first year cried, pointing out of the common room window.

It was the 20th of December and it was freezing cold. A flurry of snow was floating down outside and was settling onto the ground. All of the Gryffindors oohed and aahed at it, apart from Fred and George who were high fiving and yelling to everyone that their snow dance worked. Angelina opened her mouth to ask what a snow dance was but stopped as shouts started coming from the far corner of the common room.

"You're just cross because I wouldn't buy a bloody badge for your stupid spew," yelled Ron, his face contorted with rage.

"First of all, I am NOT cross because of that, secondly, don't you dare swear and thirdly it is S.P.E.W!" Hermione screamed back.

The whole common room was silently watching them with mild amusement. The same argument happened most days so they weren't surprised when the pair shouted at each other yet again. As if they just realised that they were being gaped at by everyone, Ron and Hermione turned red and quickly sat down but continued their argument in hushed tones.

George smirked at Fred. "I think we need to do a bit of sneaking around don't you dear brother?"

"Why yes I do, I'm feeling very guileful today," replied Fred, grinning back at his twin and winking.

Lee raised his eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, knowing that his friend had very little knowledge about long words. Fred shrugged casually.

"Well, I am extremely clever," he started but stopped when he saw everyone's faces.

"Fine," he sighed in mock defeat, "Alicia called me it a few days ago when I stole her slice of cake so I thought I might as well say it. I am clever though!" he added.

George rolled his eyes as they rose from their seats and, gesturing for Lee to follow them, started towards their dormitory.

"Now then," said George, "we need to come up with a plan." He paused for a few seconds to think. "Lee?"

It was now dark outside although the time was only 6:00 PM. Hermione and Ron were sat down next to the fire in the common room, their dispute earlier now forgotten. Harry was at Quidditch practice as usual and he wouldn't be back for a while so it was just those two. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise came from somewhere near Ron.

"What on Earth was that?" exclaimed Hermione, looking up from her History of Magic homework in shock and staring around the room to try to find the cause of it.

"Sorry 'mione. I'm really hungry." Ron patted his stomach gently and gave an apologetic shrug to Hermione, who sighed quietly, then settled back to her homework.

A few seconds later another rumble could be heard and it was somehow even louder than the first one. This time Hermione looked a little annoyed to be disrupted from her work again and glared at her friend.

"Ron…" she started tersely but was interrupted as he put his hands up as if to say hold on a minute.

"Actually, it came from you this time Hermione."

She glared at him angrily.

"It did not! As if I would..." but was cut off again, this time by another noise that definitely came from her own stomach. She blushed and then grimaced as another one could be heard.

"Oops!" whispered Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sorry, this is another short chapter but there will be another hopefully longer one soon!_

"Perfect!" muttered Fred, trying not to open his mouth as custard pie crumbs fell onto the carpet.

The threesome were hidden behind a large tapestry in the common room, trying to watch Ron and Hermione, but it was proving to be a bit difficult as Fred and George insisted on bringing a selection of cakes. They were extremely squashed and the cakes didn't help, as the crumbs just got stuck to everyone.

George swallowed a large mouthful of chocolate cake and tried to stifle his choking before saying, "Well Ron's always hungry – no idea where he gets that from – but it's incredibly lucky Hermione is too."

A muffled sound came from Fred's direction and was followed by a large gulp. He then smirked proudly.

"I may have told Hermione when I saw her come out of the library that she had done nowhere near enough revision yet for the end of year exams and that she should miss tea to get more work done!"

"And she believed it?! Wait, it's Hermione we're talking about, of course she did."

Fred put his finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet and gestured for him to listen. They stopped talking just in time to hear Hermione say "Well how can we get any? I don't carry food around with me."

They jumped out of their hiding spot and strided towards the pair sat in front of the fire.

"Did I hear someone say food…"

"I think you did Fred…"

"Well, you're in luck…"

"We know just how to get some!"

The twins grinned at Hermione and Ron, who looked at each other doubtfully. They knew that everything the twins suggested would either get them into trouble or make them injure themselves and then get into trouble. Basically, it would almost definitely end with them getting a detention.

"It's obviously going to be dangerous," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. He took a quick look at Hermione and puffed out his chest when he realised she was nodding. There was an embarrassed pause as she saw him watching her and they both blushed, then turned back to face the twins.

Hermione sighed. "Go on then, what's your plan?"

Ron's mouth was opened so wide it looked like it was going to touch the floor.

"You want us to go out of the common room, sneak down to the kitchens and tell the elves to make us some food!" Hermione screeched, glaring ferociously at Fred and George. They looked at each other with a hint of nervousness at being yelled at by an angry woman.

"Yes?" they vacillated and glanced at Ron for confirmation. He stared at them, too astonished to speak. Their plan was utter madness, they'd never manage to sneak all the way down to the kitchen without getting caught. Hermione was fuming, how dare they even suggest that when they knew how much she valued elf rights?

"We are **not** doing that!" shrilled Hermione. The twins looked at her face and immediately remembered S.P.E.W and how it was all about helping the stupid elves – not telling them to make you some delicious food.

Ron had actually thought of something to say and slowly stood up to face his brothers who looked at him with amusement. They knew that whatever he said it was going to sound stupid. He coughed loudly to get everyone's attention and the twins could barely hold in their laughter. They all looked at him, waiting for him to say something. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Bloody hell," he paused, "Why have I never done that!"


End file.
